Skylanders: Trap Team (2014)
Skylanders: Trap Team is an action-adventure video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It is the fourth installment in the Skylanders video game franchise and was release on October 5, 2014 in North America, October 2, 2014 in Australasia, and October 10, 2014 in Europe, for release on Android, Fire OS and iOS mobile platforms, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One video game consoles and the Nintendo 3DS handheld gaming device. Voice Actors *Jonathan Adams *Carlos Alazraqui (Footage) *Ike Amadi *Laura Bailey - Persephone *Troy Baker (Footage) *Ogie Banks *Michael Benyaer *Bob Bergen (Footage) *Gregg Berger *Jeff Bergman (Footage) *JB Blanc - Gusto *Brian Bloom *Steve Blum - Bungo *Dave Boat *Thomas Bromhead (Footage) *Kimberly Brooks *Dave Burchell *Robert Cait (Footage) *Joey Camen (Footage) *Cam Clarke - Arbo, Blobbers *Dameon Clarke *Ryan Cooper (Footage) *Chris Cox - Glumshanks *Kat Cressida (Footage) *E.G. Daily (Footage) *Hunter Davis *Grey DeLisle (Footage) *Darin DePaul - Chef Pepper Jack *Bernardo DePaulo *John DiMaggio (Footage) *Michael Donovan *Robin Atkin Downes (Footage) *Jake Eberle (Footage) *Chris Edgerly (Footage) *Susan Eisenberg *Greg Ellis (Footage) *Gideon Emery (Footage) *Keythe Farley - Wildfire *Dave Fennoy (Footage) *Quinton Flynn *David Forseth *Chris Fries (Footage) *Brian George *Peter Giles *Bob Gloubermann *Bobcat Goldthwait (Footage) *Daniel Hagen - Master Eon *Gavin Hammon *Jess Harnell (Footage) *Richard Horvitz - Kaos *Danny Jacobs (Footage) *Roger L. Jackson *Peter Jessop *Bob Joles *Neil Kaplan - Batterson, Nort *JP Karliak - Wolfgang *John Kassir (Footage) *Josh Keaton (Footage) *Brandon Keener *Tom Kenny (Footage) *Matt King (Footage) *Andrew Kishino *Maurice LaMarche (Footage) *Lex Lang (Footage) *Tobie LaSalandra (Footage) *Misty Lee (Footage) *Jonathan Lipow (Footage) *David Lodge (Footage) *Yuri Lowenthal - Galley, Rocky, Trail Blazer *Peter Lurie (Footage) *Sunil Malhotra *David Markus *Betsy Foldes Merman *Matt Mercer *Jim Meskimen *Lani Minella (Footage) *Dave B. Mitchell - Chopper *Sumalee Montano - Cali *Matthew Moy (Footage) *Masasa Moyo (Footage) *Julie Nathanson (Footage) *Daniel Neil (Footage) *Alex Ness - Broccoli Guy, Chompy Mage *Nolan North (Footage) *Liam O'Brien *Erol Otus *Bryce Papenbrook *Chris Parson (Footage) *Tara Platt - Dreamcatcher *Marcella Lentz Pope *CCH Pounder - Golden Queen *Jamieson Price - The Gulper *Paul Reiche *Kevin Michael Richardson (Footage) *Bumper Robinson (Footage) *Mark Rolston *Rino Romano (Footage) *Roger Rose *Salli Saffioti (Footage) *John Salwin *Sean Schemmel *Eliza Jane Schneider - Mags *Kevin Schon - Pain-Yatta *Dwight Schultz (Footage) *Patrick Seitz - Chomp Chest *Nick Shakoour *David Shatraw *Keith Silverstein - Bop *Isaac C. Singleton III *Roger Craig Smith - Da Pinchy *David Sobolov - Krypt King *André Sogliuzzo (Footage) *Kevin Sorbo (Footage) *Tara Strong (Footage) *Cree Summer (Footage) *Keith Szarabajka (Footage) *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Richard Tatum (Footage) *Courtenay Taylor - Knight Mare *James Arnold Taylor - Galli *Oliver Vaquer *Kari Wahlgren - Marsha, Tessa *Patrick Warburton - Flynn *Audrey Wasilewski (Footage) *Billy West - Brady, Food Fight *Mitchell Whitfield *Scott Whyte (Footage) *Travis Willingham - Buzz, Millington *Wally Wingert *Dave Wittenberg (Footage) *Marc Worden (Footage) *Ron Yuan *Michael Yurchak - Hugo Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games